In the production of elongated metal products such as bars and rods, or the like, size and shape requirements of the products make it necessary that a large number of mill rolls be inventoried and that the mill rolls be frequently changed, either due to the different size and shape requirements of the products being rolled or for maintenance purposes. The changing of rolls or of stands in a mill train has heretofore been a time-consuming and labor intensive operation requiring the use of cranes for manipulating the rolls or stands between the mill train, the storage facilities and the preparation facilities. Consequently, rolling mill administration in such operations has been costly due, not only to equipment and manpower requirements of the activity, but also due to the extensive down time of the mill train required for accomplishment of the activity.
It is to the amelioration of these problems therefore, to which the present invention is directed.